


【双子北】长夏无终（三）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 15





	【双子北】长夏无终（三）

侑和治的身体很热，如同最炎热的季节。良好的代谢率提高了他们的体温，无论何时都会让他感到温暖。他们不仅在发热，同样也在发光。即使是置身于屏幕呈现的影像中，他们的一举一动、一颦一笑都在他的视野里熠熠生辉。  
他们拥抱他的姿态粗鲁而迫切，触摸他下身的手指却温柔而敏锐。真实可感的肉体和温度令他满足地叹了一口气。侑和治性急起来往往不顾仪态，再加上吃饭是松开了腰带，迅速变为衣襟大敞的模样。昏黄的灯光下，他们袒露的胸脯宽阔雄健，矫健的肌肉线条同时散发着健康的光泽与浓郁的男性气息。那样的色泽与味道忽地淹没了他，流入体内，将五脏六腑染成他们的颜色。  
北信介情不自禁地抬起手，手掌覆盖住离他们心脏最近的肌肤。微微湿润又结实的触感令他爱不释手，而近在咫尺的心跳愈加清晰地烙印在掌心。他感到自己的跳动也很强烈，脉搏自上而下传导，连带得被恋人们握住的器官同样无比雀跃。  
“北前辈……”  
治陶醉地呢喃道，低头倚靠在他肩头磨蹭，露出被唾液浸润得亮晶晶的犬齿。他们的欲望犹如情欲，和露出的牙齿一般洁白、锋利又纯粹。两头俊美的野兽缓缓靠近他，恍若对待期待许久的美味猎物一般，嗅个不停，然后舔一舔，尝尝滋味。  
侑和治望向他的眼神接近犬科动物对头领的敬爱，伸出的舌头却像猫科动物一样带着倒刺。他的浴衣早早便被他们扯开，以不成体统的样子勉强挂住两侧的肩膀。他的恋人们用脸颊撞开散乱的衣襟，一左一右地享用挺立的乳头。治在舔舐，侑在啃咬。恰到好处的痒和恰到好处的疼把不分伯仲的快感注入体内。快乐的倒刺挤压刮擦敏感的勃起，他胸口鼓胀，长久以来的思念不断上涌，随时会朝他们喷射而出。  
“北前辈好好吃！”  
侑说，摇头晃脑，牙齿快活地碾过左侧的乳首。那一瞬间，北几乎以为心脏会被这样活活拽出来。但是没关系，他的心本来就是他们的所有物，他们对它的贪婪溢于言表。他非但没有推拒，反而搂住那对兄弟毛茸茸、热乎乎的头。  
“那就多吃一点，不过……”  
用额头抵住他们的头顶，他轻声说。他想表达的事情尚未说完，突然天翻地覆，下意识抬起的脚趾不慎踢到桌角。陈旧而干净的屋顶充斥着视野，随即他的目光又被侑和治兴奋的面孔夺走。不仅是视觉，他们还蛮横地占据了听觉、嗅觉、触觉和味觉。他只能听见他们的喘息和呼喊，只能闻到他们的气味，只能感受到他们的重量和温度压迫全身。侑的舌头塞满他的嘴，火热的舌尖堵住了他试图发出的每个音节。而稍晚一步的治含住他的脸颊，继而转向耳廓，仿佛要将他的半个耳朵吞吃下肚似的。  
北用了相当长的一段时间才从迷乱中找回自己的双手。他们对付他很有一套本领，就像掠食者狡猾地狩猎，不一定每次都成功，但早晚如愿以偿。然而他也有不会退让的底线。答应的事情一定要做到，许下的诺言一定要实践。再度支配自己的手臂，他轻柔而坚决地推开了他们，恰如他的语气。  
“……现在不行。”  
侑眨了眨眼睛，侧开头，想装作没听见。但侑试图再次俯身亲吻他的时候不可能不看他的脸。四目相对的瞬间，他便知道任性的恋人投降了。不过，侑来不及自己起身，就被治拽着后领拎开了。  
“抱歉，北前辈。”  
治熟练地跪地正坐，语气诚恳。侑立刻摆出和兄弟一模一样的姿势，犹如条件反射。侑的表情管理向来比治略逊一筹，不情愿和不服气在脸上依稀可见。北坐起身，没有收拾散乱的衣服，跪坐在他们的正前方。  
“在履行诺言之前，我要确认一件事情。”  
北注视他们，说。他的眼角余光能看到他们暴露在外的男性象征，同他一样屹立不倒。但就像看见自己的裸体一样，他并未感到尴尬。  
“全部删掉了吗？”  
“删掉了删掉了！”  
侑抢答道。  
他盯着他们，沉默不语。终于，治忍不住开口了。  
“手机和ipad里的……全部删掉了。”  
“云端的部分呢？”北毫不留情地问。  
侑和治不约而同地低下了头，上下一起。这样的场面有些好笑，他们的窘态颇有几分可爱，可他不打算放弃原则。  
“嗯……其实那些视频，不删也没关系呀……”  
治可怜兮兮地辩护道。  
确实，在答应他们视频通讯的时候，他已经定下规矩，只能让摄像头拍摄颈部以上的范围，绝对不能出现任何露点的画面。然而，陶醉的神情和煽情的呻吟，足以暴露那些视频的本质。  
“不行。”  
他说得坚决，不给他们留下一点点妥协的妄想。  
“可是那些视频对我们真的很重要呀！北前辈也不希望我们对着别人的裸体解决吧！”  
如同触底反弹一般，侑猛地喊了出来。  
“确实。不止是你们，我也无法想象自己对你们以外的人产生性欲……”  
“所以，北前辈也有保存我们的影像？”  
治察言观色的水准一流，迅速捕捉到他的潜台词。  
“是的，我储存了大量关于你们的影像资料，包括照片和视频。”北坦率承认，然后话锋一转，“不过，我存下来的内容，都是可以对外公开的。即使遭遇非法侵入，资料外泄，也不会引人非议。你们可以放心。”  
显然，他的话令侑和治感到的并非安心，而是沮丧。  
“北前辈难道不喜欢看我们色色的样子么！”  
侑郁闷地嘟囔。  
“我很喜欢呀，但我不想让自己的恋人卷入原本可以避免的风险。”  
他捧起恋人们的脸，认真解释道。  
“你们最性感的样子好好地保存在我的脑子里，是我不愿意和任何人分享的至宝。我是一个普通的恋爱中的男人，而非无欲无求的圣徒。我爱你们，喜欢和你们做爱。即使你们不在我身边，我也会产生强烈的生理欲望。每当这时，我就会回忆我们的过去，想象我们的未来，幻想着……就像刚才那样，你们拥抱我，亲吻我，以及更多。爱会带来喜悦，当然也会带来烦恼。如果我的行为能够左右爱带来的产物，我希望你们有更多的喜悦，更少的烦恼。我知道你们有为了这份爱对抗全世界的觉悟和信心。我也有，我渴望公开我们相爱的事实，但不必选择现在。”  
野心推动着他的心脏，令它跳得比做爱时更加激烈。北信介是个野心家，而侑和治是他最大的野心。他活着的每分每秒，都在为自己的野心孜孜不倦地努力。总有一天，总有一天……他会向整个宇宙宣布，他独占了最美丽最闪耀的双子星。  
“我明白了，北前辈。”  
治望着他，眸子藏着燃烧的恒星。侑赌气似地翻身抓过手机，恶狠狠地连点好几下，然后把屏幕举到他面前，差点撞到他的鼻子。  
“已经删掉了！”  
侑喊道，整个人躺倒在地，四肢呈“大”字形摊开，脑袋耷拉到檐廊上。  
“可恶呀呀呀！说了那么多有的没的！我都要萎掉了！”  
北看清了侑的眼睛，以及眼角的湿润。侑就像一个永远的孩子，很任性，很爱发脾气，同时很容易被感动。他知道，此时此刻，对方正用闹脾气的方式掩饰差点哭出来的难堪。旁边的治不慌不忙地删除着云端的存档，而他也不慌不忙地趴到侑的身上。  
“我会负责的。”  
北说，嘴唇落在侑的双腿之间。一个轻轻的吻，足以证明他的恋人在撒谎——从性器迫不及待的反击判断，还是个弥天大谎。

【未完待续】


End file.
